


that scarf

by Moonlight222



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Scarf Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight222/pseuds/Moonlight222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fifth rushes into his TARDIS to find something, but finds something else in turn... something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettingMetaphysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/gifts).



> A really late valentine's day fic that I never finished, I actually dedicate this to GettingMetaphysical and her lovely doctorcest crap that I willingly put up with because them damn muses...

The TARDIS doors slammed as the Doctor rushed in towards the console, in need of a certain material. “Now where do you suppose…“ He trailed off from his speech to his thoughts. There was a long, bunched up, colourful and familiar scarf on the ground. t-that scarf… that scarf wasn’t here before. He thought that the scarf was hidden in the console! He quickly grabbed it and before he could put it back, a man walked into his view, sipping tea, obviously seeming at home in the TARDIS.

The doctor watched, puzzled. “Oh where are my manners, how do you do, Doctor.” The man said with a low, goofy voice and creepy grin. That man… he knew exactly who he was, he just didn’t know how to respond. The man was in greyish trousers a white shirt with a jumper overtop and wide, blue eyes with childlike glee in his very face. His coat and hat hung on the coat hanger and he just carelessly left the mad scarf on the ground. “The doctor meets himself once again,” Says the man, shifting his pose to push his hips to the side. 

The other blonde doctor was unimpressed, his expression showed it. “Oh five, don’t looks so sour.” He said whilst pouting his mouth in a playful, childish manner. He wasn’t sour, he just didn’t feel like having company at the moment. “May I have my scarf now, doctor?” The doctor was truly out of it sometimes, he’s been holding the scarf this whole time. “Oh, sorry… doctor.” He said, throwing his head away from eye contact of the other. Once the doctor had given the scarf back, he took the fourth’s cup and went to put it away.

The moment the doctor placed the cup down, he was caught at the neck by the dreaded scarf, and a low rumble of the fourth’s voice made him straighten his spine, blood flowing anywhere but his hearts. Four then spoke. “You know what day it is, lovely five?” The doctor responded with a direct “no.” “It’s a human holiday celebrating Love, friendships and such.” Four tugged at the scarf, leaving the doctor to gasp a bit, “I feel we should have some more human fun.” The Fourth said. “Like they do on this particular holiday.” The blonde doctor shivered, he felt the other doctor’s hand help his coat off and he loosened the scarf to bite at his neck.

Five let out a soft moan as his previous psychotic self dragged his tongue over his neck and down to his shoulders, pushing him to the ground where his coat lay. Four then began to take five’s jumper and suspenders off. “Oh… oh doctor please…” Five said between breaths as the doctor undressed him, He then wrapped the scarf around his body and arms, tying his wrists together with the end. Five gripped at the tassels at the end of the scarf, whimpering as four began to pet at hard fabric. Four looked down and back up with his crazed smile, five looked away and yet four dragged his face to his own.

As they kissed, four began taking his own clothes off. The doctor watched as the other laid his jumper and his shirt down nicely. He then quickly put his hands back on the other doctor, one trailing down his back and the other playing at his trousers. “We have all the time in the world doctor.” Four said as he undid five’s trousers. “After all we are Timelords.”

This wasn’t like any other paradox. It was as if the TARDIS was trying to withstand the pressure of two doctors being together, must be worth it apparently to the TARDIS, stubborn machine. The doctor’s noises verberated through the walls, the TARDIS made a loud, low hum as he groaned in pleasure. Four licked down five’s body. Five, who was tied up, wrapped a naked leg around the other doctor, bending his neck back and grinding his hips against the other doctor.

Four smelled of candy and ginger, he remembers having a sweet tooth back then, of course, no time to reminisce when he’s right in front of you, not to mention touching you. The TARDIS is humming a melody of machinery, it’s probably because of the heat running off of them. The doctor was practically panting as the other doctor’s long fingers played at his spine and fingernails digging into his soft skin, four let go of him to undo his trousers, five then had a moment to feel the burning against his back and neck, Four had scratched and bit him quite a bit, his thoughts were interrupted again as an overwhelming feeling of the doctor’s breath on his cock. Four looked up to see five was in this state of plateau.

The fifth felt like he was on cloud nine, just a heap of beating flesh whose soul is connected to his own, his fourth. Four felt risky and lightly grazed his teeth against five’s shaft, he let out a low pitch squeak, he just sounded like a bunny, and it wasn’t imagination. “Four… I- I’m going-“ was all five could say to warn him as he came. Four almost gleefully swallowed and then his arms slowly gave in. Five then thought to himself as they lie in a panting mess of clothes and skin. “This human holiday was surely the best holiday that I’ve ever heard about.”


End file.
